


Breakfast Club

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They share a detention and a decision never to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Club

Being given Detention at 7am was ridiculous as far as Cho was concerned. She had better things to do and spending 7am till 4pm in detention surveyed by Snape was not one of them. She turns up because she fears Snape enough sure but he sits them down and then leaves, giving them some bullshit essay about explaining why they are there. She is there because she pointed out to Crabbe Goyle that his bullshit mudbood spiel was not welcome here. He says it and Cho is in detention. Sometimes when Malfoy talks about Dumbledore being passed it she can't help but believe him. Having him in detention with her reminds her and yet amuses her. Even he can cross lines it seems. 

Hermione is there because she told a Professor they were wrong. She has the evidence to prove it but no one wants to see it. No one wants anything to change and it makes her blood boil. Ok so maybe she yelled at the Professor but same thing. Really. Harry and Ron are not even up to realise where she is so really, it is ok. Her parents will never find out and it cannot impact her grades. It is fine. 

Luna is there because people think she does not pay attention. Sure she doesn't. She knows it already and has other things to think about instead of pointing it out. It doesn't mean that she is automatically 'disrespectful'. She gets her work done in the time frame, does it really matter the way she does it or how? 

Ginny turns up outraged. She did nothing wrong but Snape decides that she must have because she happens to know Harry Potter. She tries to play the victim at first but the audience soon has that falling flat. Realising she has the attention of Malfoy is not of great comfort to her but she had thought Hermione might make contact. Apparently that is too troublesome and she is waiting for Ginny to make the first move. If that is responding to pond scum like Malfoy then too bad. Whatever works. 

Draco is there because he should be. Serverus has let him away with too much for too long and eventually he gets detention. Yet he finds himself with Looney with no one to talk to and Chang, Granger and Weasley who would never want anyone to know. That is comforting. Comforting in an odd way that somehow makes him nervous but somehow comforting all the same. He strikes up conversation with the Weasley girl after an hour of boredom. She responds and that brings the others into conversation.

They didn't plan to come to understand each other or their worries and they certainly didn't expect to find themselves uniting to prank Snape. Things happen though. You can only hate people so much when confined the way they are. They keep each other's secrets, through detention and war, no one ever finds out about their detention. Their Breakfast Club.


End file.
